1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a video recording system including a video camera and a video recording apparatus remotely controlled by the video camera, and particularly to the system in which a malfunction of the video recording apparatus is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In the case where a plurality of broadcasting stations have coverage on the same scene, there is one mode of the coverage called “pool coverage”. This is such a mode that one broadcasting station among the plurality of broadcasting stations is appointed as a managing station, a camera operator of the managing station brings a video camera into the scene of coverage and the other broadcasting stations prepare VTRs, so that video obtained and recorded with the video camera by the camera operator of the managing station is also distributed and recorded in each VTR of the other broadcasting stations. The pool coverage is performed in the scene where a space to set equipment for coverage is restricted such as in a baseball stadium, for example.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a configuration of a system in related art to perform the pool coverage. A video camera 51 is a video camera incorporating a VTR and having a 26-pin connector (a kind of multi-connector) 51a, which is brought into the scene of coverage by a camera operator of a managing station.
The 26-pin connector 51a of the video camera 51 is connected to one of a plurality of 26-pin connectors 54a of a distributor 54 by using a 26-pin connector cable 53.
Each of VTRs 52 has a 26-pin connector 52a, and is prepared by each broadcasting station (A through D stations) other than the managing station. The 26-pin connector 52a of each VTR 52 is also connected to each of the plurality of 26-pin connectors 54a of the distributor 54 by using the 26-pin connector cable 53, respectively.
The distributor 54 has a function of distributing an analog composite signal and analog audio signal input into one 26-pin connector 54a assigned for the camera input among the plurality of 26-pin connectors 54a and outputting the signals from the remaining 26-pin connectors 54a assigned for the VTRs. Further, the distributor 54 is configured to have a plurality of tally lamps 54b each having a one-to-one correspondence with 26-pin connector 54a.
At the time of coverage, when the camera operator of the managing station performs a recording operation with the video camera 51, a trigger pulse for the operation is supplied from the video camera 51 to each of the VTRs 52 through the distributor 54, and the analog composite signal and analog audio signal from the video camera 51 are supplied to each of the VTRs 52 through the distributor 54. After that, when the camera operator performs an operation to stop the recording with the video camera 51, a trigger pulse for the operation is supplied from the video camera 51 to each of the VTRs 52 through the distributor 54.
Each time the trigger pulse is supplied through the distributor 54, each VTR 52 performs a toggle operation to record/stop recording. Further, a tally signal is supplied from the VTR 52 under recording operation to the 26-pin connector 54a of the distributor 54, and the tally lamp 54b corresponding to the 26-pin connector 54a is lit.
On the other hand, as an output mode of a video signal, a SDI (Serial Data Interface) signal is known other than the analog composite signal. SDI is a standard of serial digital interface according to SMPTE (US Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers), in which SD-SDI is defined as SMPTE259M and HD-SDI is defined as SMPTE292M. In addition, a format of ancillary data packet applicable to SDI is defined as SMPTE291M.
In the past, as a method of using the ancillary data packet in SDI, there has been proposed one in which control information for editing video to be transmitted as a SDI signal is set in the ancillary data packet and an editing apparatus performs an edit operation on the transmitted video based on the control information (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-224808 (paragraphs 0027 through 0039, FIGS. 1 and 2)